


[Y2磁石]流浪动物

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Sakurai Sho, bottom ninomiya kazunari, 二宫和也 - Freeform, 樱井翔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 政客Sho和记者Ni的故事。HE。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	[Y2磁石]流浪动物

1.

樱井翔陪着议员续过第二摊的时候，已经是凌晨一点了，醉酒的议员却还嚷嚷着要去哪里的天国，樱井只好在一边礼貌地笑，心想跟着这样的人一定没有什么前途。

他自己倒是也喝了不少酒，但除了脸上有点红什么也看不出来，完全抛弃自我的议员对着他勾肩搭背，凑到他耳边，神秘兮兮地说要带有前途的后辈去一个能大开眼界的好地方，旁边的人怎么劝他也不听，樱井也跟着劝了几句，便不再说话了。

他听出来，说“有前途的”和“后辈”的时候，眼前这位都是咬着牙的，说出话来语气截然不同，像是拐着弯坠崖的卡车，善于应酬的樱井罕见地感到了一丝厌烦。

一群人簇拥着，热热闹闹走在午夜霓彩遍布的繁华大街上，眼花缭乱中竟真有一个天堂，大家哄笑着走了进去。

是人妖天堂。

议员似乎不以为意，不知是酒精的作用还是他本身就有这样的爱好，他熟练地和浓妆艳抹的老板调笑，还随口点了几个人，轮到樱井的时候，他插嘴道，非要给他一个清纯的孩子不可。

这种时候，樱井本是能不伤和气地笑着拒绝掉的，他总是有这样的本事。然而正巧这时候店里的小服务员拿了酒过来，皮靓条顺的，议员看见了，又忽然撅着腿跳上了沙发，踩在桌子上大声嚷嚷着，就是他了，就是他了，我们就要这个孩子！

面对着撒酒疯的人，樱井也知道自己的拒绝怕是没有用处，便只好微笑着接受。服务员是个短发的男孩子，穿着店里特制的水手服，裙子拉高到膝盖以上，看上去像是打工者多过像“正经人妖”，在樱井的角度，只能看到他娇小的背影。

异装的服务员仿佛并不诧异，也许在这里工作的他早已习惯，所以即使不是他的本职，他也还是放下了酒。空气中的水曾沾在冷冻的酒上后来又沾在他的手心，灯光下亮闪闪的，他在自己的裙摆上蹭了蹭，之后将手伸了出去。

“要钱的。”

他的声音十分理智，又带着点含含糊糊的音色，议员听见了哈哈大笑，说不只有钱，樱井会给你更多的东西。

“现在就要。”

议员似乎有点不高兴了，樱井只好叹着气去解围，他从自己的钱包里掏出几张大钞，却被议员伸手打掉了，议员自己掏出了钱，命令小服务员转过身去，并拢双腿，他竟也毫不犹豫着照做，樱井不禁感慨这孩子勇气可嘉。

这时候樱井已经看清了男孩子的脸，那是一张年龄莫辨的脸，看上去又成熟又稚气，蜜酒一样的浅色眼睛十分引人注目，小服务员注意到了樱井的视线，那双眼睛看了过来，樱井对着他微笑示意，他眼睛撇开去又转了回来。

议员撩开他的裙子，一边耻笑着，一边将钱塞入他的双腿之间，小服务员撅着嘴，一副丝毫不介意的样子，就算最后被议员打得踉跄了一下，他好像也不觉得那是耻辱。

收到钱以后，卷入议员怒气的服务员便不再多话了，他乖乖坐到了樱井腿上，比想象中还要柔软的大腿，樱井想着，被打的地方说不定已经红肿起来了。

戏弄不听话小服务员的游戏结束了，大家又开始欢快地开着玩笑喝着酒，不时有为着酒后的游戏叫好的声音出来。樱井笑着看着，偶尔也引导着说两句，他好像完全参与进去了气氛里，别人发现不了他高高在上的抽离，他却发现了坐在自己腿上的人悄悄打了个哈欠。

自从他坐过来，樱井还没有碰过他，确实是他本人并没有这方面的爱好。但看到这么个哈欠，忽然便有了那么点同仇敌忾之心，樱井凑过去，用别人听不见的声音问，你成年了吗？服务员乱糟糟的发梢刺激着他，让他有点想要打个喷嚏。

服务员带着一种不解的眼光回过了头，黑暗里看上去就莫名觉得有些不屑的意味，“我和你是同一代人哦”，他也压低了声音，用气音回答着樱井。那一刻樱井感到了一丝古怪，但他却忘记了深究。

这一天酒真的喝得太多了，大家直玩到凌晨四点才要结束回家，出了店，还是一样看不清的黑夜和一样繁盛的灯光，仿佛这这个三个小时竟一点变化都没有。樱井担起了责任，确认了每个人都有人送着回了家，只剩下他一个人的时候，才敢松出一口气。

真是累人啊。

樱井找着附近的自动贩卖机，他走过去，投入了自己不多的硬币，想用廉价的乌龙茶或者烟让自己放松一下，咕咚一声，饮料落了地，樱井弯下身去，却措不及防，被眼前忽然出现的人影吓了一跳。人缩在自动贩卖机和墙壁的夹角，明暗交杂之间很不起眼。

那人穿着简单的T恤和长裤，把自己的身体蜷成一团，看上去像是在角落睡着了。樱井看着他弯曲的背脊，恰好是能被抱着的弧度，前途无量的政坛新人便鬼使神差走了上去，拍了拍他的肩膀。

他动了！只见这人毛绒绒的脑袋蹭了蹭墙壁，又软绵绵抱怨了几声，樱井看着笑了。

角落里的怪人缓慢抬起头来，他还睁不开眼，迷茫地望着樱井，樱井这时才发现，他有着和店里那个坐在他腿上的服务生一样的眼睛，不，他就是那个服务生本人。

只是，比起五光十色的酒吧，在自动贩卖机纯粹的白光和夜晚阴影的构图下，他的眼睛显得生动了好多。那眼睛自下而上看过来，在晚风里闪着温柔又寂静的光，让樱井不由得有一点心软。

“没有地方去吗？”

樱井再次向他伸出手，本来只是想把手里的饮料送给他，没想到手却被握住了，人妖酒吧的服务生细嫩的手藤蔓一样缠了上来，樱井竟也忘了放开。

他翘起的嘴角让他的笑看上去狡黠极了，小服务员拉着樱井的手臂站起身，靠近他，然后用着和酒吧里一样的气音在他耳边说——

“要带我回家吗？”

明明只是在说话，樱井却觉得他有在故意将呼吸喷过来，羽毛一样挠过他的耳朵，两个人双手握在一起，和身体里的酒一样让人发热，樱井觉得有点头晕，他目光向下看去，看见那人胸口上别着的还未来得及摘下的工牌，上面写着四个小小的字，不知怎么樱井却看得特别清晰。

二宫和也。

是个记者里大名鼎鼎的名字。

2.

樱井真的把二宫带回家了，把二宫塞到自己车里的时候，对方的目光透露着一股难以置信，也许说话的二宫也没料到樱井会答应这种玩笑。其实樱井自己想来，也觉得不可思议。

不过，二宫倒是出人意料的乖巧，进了家以后，他善解人意地站在原地，最后抱着樱井为他找出来的毯子，一个人窝在沙发上睡了。

他睡着的样子还挺惑人。樱井看了几眼便回到自己的卧室。或许真的太疲惫了，樱井想着，因此自己才会排斥了理性，放纵了感觉，才会带他这样的人回家。他关了灯，翻身上床，任凭脑海中充斥着刚才还在眼前的那张可爱的脸，整个房间随着漫游的思绪安静了下来，樱井渐渐睡着了。

这一个晚上睡得似乎格外香甜，樱井直到中午才起床，起来的时候二宫已经不见了。

樱井并不感到意外，他习惯性地开始浏览新一天的新闻，果然昨晚醉酒议员的丑态又被拍到了，上了报纸。但这种不痛不痒的新闻伤不了那位深有背景的议员分毫，他手上拿着几条经济线，别人不管怎么样还是要求到他那去。倒是这一次，樱井的侧脸也上了报，这让他皱起了眉头。

名声，这倒是无所谓，应酬的照片并不少见，这很好解释；但他为什么会陪着那位议员喝酒，这下没有注意到的人也会因为这份新闻注意到了。

看来总是不能有清闲的一天。樱井叹了口气，认命地开始打电话。

樱井目前负责的部分，是一片私有土地的水利改造，然而这项计划一开始就困难重重，对方对于保持原状的要求十分高，一下子将预期成本拉高不少。他也就只好往来奔波，大规模的气象预防政策，最后压力一层层分割下来，总是这些利益纠缠的繁琐事情。

樱井这样忙了一下午，直到傍晚，昨天陪着喝酒的议员阁下才总算松了口，那么问题离解决也就不远了，樱井早准备了一系列能进行下去的腹案。

再次忙到凌晨，等樱井开车回到家以后，却发现二宫又一次站在了他家门口，像是笃定樱井还认得出来他是谁一样。

樱井稍微有点吃惊，他上下打量着他，感受着自己的心跳，最后好像终于认了命。但两个人就像达成了什么协议一样，彼此默契地一言不发，樱井又让二宫进了家门。

这次樱井不仅给了他毯子，还给了他额外的浴袍和洗漱工具，是上一任女朋友留下来的东西，牙杯上还印着可爱的小熊，被二宫翻来覆去地好奇看着。

二宫还是睡在沙发上，但这一晚，樱井却没能拥有上一晚香甜的睡眠，他翻来覆去地睡不着，最后在自己的家里，做贼一样地去客厅看二宫的睡颜，这才好像安心了一样。

半夜樱井又醒了。

他自己胸口上重重的，暖暖的，被什么压住了。一掀开被子，果不其然，二宫正在那里。

这下全身都开始热了起来，两个人大腿正挨擦着，一有什么马上就会被发觉，但是感受到二宫柔软的腿根，樱井却想要把他留得更紧些。

二宫动了动，像是被他的动作吵醒了，又像是根本没怎么睡着，他睁开眼，模糊地哼了两声，便又要钻到被子里去，整个人滑溜溜的，一下子便从樱井胸前溜到下腹。

实在太下了。

樱井吓得赶紧把他捞回来。

二宫于是了然，哼哼哼地笑起来。

“Sho酱带我回家难道不是期待这个吗？”

樱井翔一时间也没法反驳，毕竟两个人现在贴得这样近，他能感到二宫浴袍下面又暖又软的皮肤，二宫自然也能感应得到他现在的状态，但就这样进行下去似乎又有哪里不对。

当然不对了！樱井为自己一瞬间忘记了自己喜欢的是女性而感到尴尬。

他明知故问：“怎么知道我的名字？”

二宫说：“门牌上写了哦。”

他竟然在这样的事情上犯蠢了，但其他事暂时与此无关。总而言之，现在就是不能进行下去，樱井阻止了二宫的动作，二宫无所谓地起身了，可樱井却又在他下床的时候拉住了他的小腿，手感很好，他握紧了些。

“沙发上不太舒服吧？”

太过反复无常了，这次换二宫奇怪地看着他，樱井喉结动了动，二宫便笑了笑，又躺了下回去，也不说话，只是看着樱井发着奇怪的呆。

樱井睁着眼睛想了想，又问他：“你真的叫二宫和也？”

二宫拍拍他的肩膀：“啊，你又知道了，嗯，也对，捡回家之前总是要了解一下，不愧是樱井桑！”

他难道忘记自己衣服上的名牌了吗？

樱井注视着二宫的脸，二宫的眼珠一会瞟瞟这里，一会瞟瞟那里，就是不安分下来，樱井于是捏住了他的下巴，细细打量。于是二宫又开始跟他搞怪，他看向哪里，二宫就配合着他向着哪个方向歪着头。

于是他尝试着把手伸进浴袍，二宫嬉笑着躲闪，但樱井的动作十分坚决，这下二宫才意识到也许真的要不妙，便挣扎了一下，樱井收了手。

“真像是女孩子的身体”，他评价着。

二宫灵动的眼珠子一下不转了，樱井有点后悔，这样讲是不是太过于冒犯了？但接着二宫又沉思着，然后凑近了他，尝试着轻轻吻了他嘴角一下。

樱井便又说不上来是什么感觉了，他看着二宫，二宫也正看着他，他们借着窗帘透过的月光模糊对望，两个人的神情看上去都十分的严肃，二宫又尝试着亲了他一下，樱井回应了他。这次两个人接触的时间更长，气息的交换更加亲密，樱井的心跳得好快。

分开以后，樱井便听见二宫叹了一口气。他们谁都没有再说话，仿佛都在回味当时的感觉，在思考自己的心境，在确认……

那第二个吻已经是确认。

二宫先笑了出来，他忽然提高音调说：“我现在…渴了！”

借着这句话，二宫自然地坐了起来，他镇定地拢了拢身上的浴袍，眼睛没再看樱井，虽然黑暗中根本看不清楚，但樱井就是知道他一定脸红了，就像自己一样。二宫似模似样地拿起樱井放在床头柜上的水杯，发出声音喝了一口，然后拖着步子回了客厅。

少掉多余的重量，似乎真的能睡个好觉了。

可樱井却一晚上翻来覆去，红着脸再没有睡着。

3.

樱井和二宫就这样住到了一起。

起初二宫还会乖乖在门口等樱井回家给他开门，后来也不知道被他在哪里翻出来一副备用钥匙，结果现在樱井一回家就能看到二宫窝在自己沙发上打游戏。樱井拿他这股自由自在的劲没有办法，有时候想报复性地欺负他一下——其实也不过是抱抱他，揉揉他蓬松的头发——却又马上被躲开，可之后，二宫却又可怜兮兮瞅着他，用眼神示意专门为他热好的饭菜，樱井便心软了。这么看来，二宫至少已经默认了包养的关系，樱井感到开心。

二宫白天的时候同样不在家，樱井并不清楚他每天都在外面干些什么，勉强有些猜测，但也没有问，反正别像那晚穿着水手服去给别人送酒就好。自从被樱井带回家，二宫还没有晚上一个人出门过。他实在是个体贴又通情达意的人，仿佛知道樱井的工作需要保密性，每次樱井打电话，即使已经走到了阳台，二宫还是会自觉地乖乖戴上耳机。等樱井打完电话，看到二宫等着他进门的样子，和那双湿漉漉的眼睛，心里再怀疑，也还总是忍不住吻他，二宫这个时候，却又不躲开，开开心心笑着承受了。

是的，他们已开始时常的接吻，那晚过后的第二天，樱井一大早便拉着还没睡醒的二宫再次吻了回去，害得二宫确认一样地摸了自己嘴唇好几次。那以后两个人的接吻就频繁起来，仿若互相争锋一般，两个人各自数着数，总是忽如其来对着彼此袭击，并对这个游戏乐此不疲。起先还只是碰碰嘴唇，最近却非要吻到对方喘息不已才行。

只是，两个人却还没有进一步的进展，这让樱井有点焦虑；另外二宫仍然睡在沙发上，沙发并不是设计来睡觉的，因此他早上起来时常扶着腰，但面对着樱井几次或明或暗的邀请，二宫却又总是拒绝。樱井百思不得其解的同时，又开始暗自揣摩着二宫的意图。后来他干脆忽略这种反常，决定策划一次约会，然后让一切在约会的时候自然而然地发生。两个人还没有一起出过门，他将这样的安排对二宫说明以后，二宫心不在焉地答应了。

为了安排约会，樱井推掉了最近的工作，其实大部分工作已经结束，利益互换以后，彼此各自答应了条件，双方都得到了满意的结果，可谓是皆大欢喜，现在只等着签订协议了。土地的拥有者约定下个月回国的时候正式签订，在这期间，樱井有足够的时间安排自己新的恋情。

只是，他们两个人真的是恋爱的关系吗？樱井虽然不安，但他同时也非常肯定，就算现在不是这样的关系，两个人也总会正式在一起，这也是对他自己的自信。

樱井将约会安排在假期，他们一共可以有整整三天，首先是去购物，二宫在家里整天穿着家居服乱晃，出门也只是简单的T恤，而樱井想要让二宫穿上自己为他挑选的衣物；之后是吃饭，樱井提前订好了位置，是有一点高级感，但又能按照爱好提供定制菜品的餐厅；那之后他们会连夜开车，去箱根泡温泉，之后的那个晚上一切都会决定。

看着眼前一格一格被详细填满的计划表，樱井沉默着，合上了自己的电脑。

4.

樱井出门后，二宫才悠哉悠哉地换上衣服，检查好一切出了门。

前几天，樱井笑着向他提议了旅游的计划，二宫看着那个人沉稳的眼睛点了点头，他当然知道樱井想要的是什么，但他想，到那个时候，一切尘埃落定，他大概也就能愉快地对樱井喊出，请和我交往，便答应了他。

二宫戴上帽子，他很害怕太阳，也并不喜欢出门，然而如果不出门就能够得到工作的话，二宫就攒不到能让自己感到安心的金额了。他坐上了前往新宿的电车，一路上透过车窗的光晃得他眼花缭乱，总觉得自己是在前往另一个拥挤的奇幻世界，正巧这时候来了电话，二宫便低下头，戴上了耳机。

耳机里的声音二宫已经相当熟悉，是樱井其中一位下属，电话的内容是合约确认，这已经是第三次，想来不会再有太大的变化了，毕竟二宫和樱井两个人的约会也不过就是一周后。

二宫拿着手机迅速地打字，合约本身没有修改，但一些细节还是需要被记录下来，听着听着，二宫又有点走神，樱井那种一切尽在掌握的声音，让他首次听到的时候就跃跃欲试。电话很快挂断了，声音的余温却仿佛仍隔着电磁波蒸腾着二宫的耳朵，想象着两个人一起的亲热场面的二宫，不走心地对自己的工作说了一声抱歉。

电车到站了，二宫随着拥挤的人流下了车，又在不同的楼梯口和转弯处伴着分流的人群走动，最后终于来到了约定的咖啡馆。报社的上司正在那里等他，已经为他点好了咖啡。

二宫在对面坐下，推开了眼前的咖啡。上司正点了烟在抽，用打火机向着二宫示意了一下，二宫同样拒绝了，他不想回家的时候被樱井尝到其他的烟味。

“你最近搬家了吗？”上司看来是想要用轻松一点的事情开头，但这样好像连你的私生活我都很了解的语气却让二宫感到被侵犯，他应付着点了点头，将整理好的文件递了过去。

“没有照片？”

上司又在挑刺了，二宫平静地解释，交易双方还没有私下见过面，但是上一次酒吧的照片可以作为辅助的证据再次刊登，之后如果能再得到照片，可以登在加刊。

“我不是专职摄影师，接下来的事情就拜托其他同事了。”

上司点了点头，表示认同二宫的工作，这让他松了一口气，感到全身心的放松，他将咖啡拉回来喝了一口，心中已经有了回去的想法。

“什么时候再回办公室上班？”

其实，这件事情，二宫还没决定好，甚至他还有直接辞职，做自由的赏金记者的打算。他勉强回答着，说等这次的报道刊登以后就可以，话说出来的时候，表情做得十分云淡风轻，上司意味深长地笑了。

“大家在等你回来。”

想到自己的工作环境，二宫心里堵了一下，他看着对面的上司，这个人也是造成自己糟糕工作环境的一份子，要不是自己有亲友在同样的地方工作，高大的身材时常能够威慑到别人；要不是自己瞅准时机得到了能每天都只在外面盯人的工作机会，自己怕是并不能安心地赚钱。就在这一瞬间，忽然意识到此刻自身的孤独，警觉只有两个人在咖啡馆的二宫，看准时机告别了。

并没有被拦下来，二宫松了一口气，他松懈下来，突然不再想一个人走回车站。一直跟樱井住在一起的二宫，此刻有了点想撒娇的念头，便拨打了樱井的手机，手机号码是前几天樱井拿过去，用手一点一点在他面前输入进去的。手指在他面前晃荡的样子，简直是在调情，二宫想着。

“Nino？”

听见樱井声音的二宫，不由自主弯起了嘴角。

5.

樱井穿着西装，带着精致手表的样子十分诱人，令二宫一上车就忍不住拉住他的领带啄吻他。二宫一向十分有技巧，他攻击性并不强，却总能让人意犹未尽主动追击，樱井被他吻得慌了一下，偏头确认了一下前方的红灯和车流，才敢狠狠报复回去，果然之后就听见二宫计策得逞的笑声。

绿灯了，樱井舔着嘴唇坐直，稳定地把着方向盘前进，一边游刃有余驾驶一边对话。

“和谁喝了咖啡？”

“上司——”，二宫的语调拖得长长的，非要勾着樱井继续问，樱井便由着他的意图走。

“工作顺利吗？”

“很顺利哦，看——”，二宫迅速地拨弄着手机，将屏幕凑到了樱井眼前，樱井抽空瞄了一眼。

“100万，就这样到账了哦！”

“也不是很多的样子。”樱井嘟囔着。

“但是足够给Sho酱礼物了。”

“是吗？”樱井并不太相信二宫的话，他想着二宫的名字，这颇为有名的四个字，在樱井的圈子里简直是恶魔的字眼，如果那真的是本名的话。樱井几次想问些什么，却总是说不出口，二宫好像体会到了这一点，忽然开口说:

“啊，在前面的路口把我放下来就好了。”

不一起回家吗？樱井非常识趣地没有问，很绅士地将车开到一边，放二宫下去了。

他看着二宫笑眯眯朝着自己挥手的样子，再次确认了一番，“一周后，你会来的吧？”

二宫俯下身，轻轻和樱井磨了一下鼻子，柔和地笑了，“会的哦，Sho酱。”

那一瞬间展示出来的真诚，让樱井一下子放了心，他自嘲地笑了笑，告别着吻了吻二宫可爱的脸颊，在二宫持续的挥手中开车离开了。

6.

二宫果然没有再过来，一个月以来樱井首次一个人呆在自己的房子里，这让他有点不习惯，尤其是第二天早上五点下属就打来了电话，这让他格外烦躁。

合同的细节被泄露出来了，见了报，现在一切都要重新谈，还要考虑到公关的方式。樱井冷静地听着报告，一边迅速找到了涉及的新闻，标题是，“私人牟利？！醉酒议员钱权交易！XX项目大起底！”果然如同下属所说。只不过，里面樱井的名字被有心地遮掩掉了。

工作一下子又变得繁忙起来，没想到这下变成樱井没有时间赴约。他给二宫发短信说要取消掉约会，却得到了“我会在箱根等你”，以及旅馆房间号码等一连串信息的回复，令樱井哭笑不得。

但是真到了约定好的那一天，樱井思来想去，反正自己最近也睡不好，还不如做点事，至于做什么事...樱井叹了一口气，认命地决定开夜车去箱根见二宫。

一共不到一百公里的路程，樱井的心脏又开始忍不住狂跳起来，他一向是个很能克制自己情绪的人，但二宫却总能勾起他罕见的冲动。路上的车并不多，黑色的天空本应使人感到压抑，可是那上面闪烁的星光，又使人觉得渺远而可期。当樱井开到箱根的时候，远远看到木头的房子，夜色里唯有几点小窗亮着暖黄的灯光，天上人间的光芒交相辉映，也许那里面就有属于他的那一盏。

樱井下了车，一切都很安静，他立在外面站了一会，悄然走了进去。当他拿着前台留下的钥匙打开房门的时候，二宫正穿着浴袍平躺在地上，身体肆意自由地展开着，他闭着眼睛，全身泛着被温泉洗涤过后舒适的粉红色。

开门的声音惊醒了他，他一点也不意外樱井的到来，咪起眼睛笑吟吟地打招呼，自然一如分别的那天，声音软软的，“Sho酱，你好呀！”

樱井侧躺下来，撑着手肘，故作生气地半挡住二宫头顶的灯光，他用手捏着二宫脸颊，指责他，“你还好意思说，因为你的报道，我增加了好多工作！”

“嗯？可是，我戴耳机偷听的时候，Sho酱没有发现吗？”

当然发现了，二宫的小动作有恃无恐。装窃听器的时候樱井也发现了，但樱井还是装作不知道一样追问，“是什么时候做的？”

作为‘犯人’，二宫倒是乖巧起来，放低了用气音说，“是我第一次偷亲Sho酱的那个晚上哦！”，他一看见樱井红了脸颊，便又得逞一样地呼呼呼笑起来。

“谁让你忽然带我回家，真的是吓了我一跳。这么好的机会，不抓住做点什么实在太可惜了，再说——Sho酱难道没有得到什么好处吗？条件，放宽了不少吧。”

这是当然的，不管怎么样，舆论现在仍具有威力，考虑到手底下几个公司的声誉及客户，最终对方不得不耻辱地在合约里划掉了好些东西。忙虽然忙，但对于樱井来说确实是个更好的结果。

樱井却还是抱怨着，“但是别人一看里面怎么没提我的名字，怎么都会觉得是我在搞鬼吧！我可是很冤枉，人际上的这些事，说不好这次究竟算好事还是坏事了。”

可真是厚脸皮，得了便宜还卖乖，二宫想着，但是他看着樱井似笑非笑的神情，不自主说道，“那Sho酱自己代替那个议员不就好了。”

“不太够。”

“什么？那...其实我这里还有他以前...”

樱井捂着了二宫的嘴。二宫在他身下惊得呆住了。

“我来箱根不是为了这些来的。”

他俯下身子，在二宫耳边再次说，“对我感情的补偿...不太够。”

二宫的耳朵又烧红了，樱井放开了捂在他嘴上的手，结果二宫却因为紧张又开始碎碎念起来了，说什么我才得了100万，你得了那么好的前途，到底怎么样才能答应和我交往啊，之类的。交往两个字从他嘴边划过去得非常之快，樱井差点没有听清，他哭笑不得，干脆不再戏弄二宫，直接将双唇堵了上去。

世界一下子又变得静谧而安详，两个人嘴唇相碰的声音亲密而缠绵，很容易让人不自主地脸红耳热。尽管已经亲吻过无数次，但每次两人总能感受到第一次时的心如擂鼓，当樱井放开他的时候，二宫忍不住叹息出声，垂下了眼睛。

樱井心里酸酸涩涩地开心着，“我们两个，早就在交往了哦！”，他故意学着二宫的气音说话，一下把身下的人逗笑了。樱井看见二宫抿了抿唇，喉结轻轻上下动着，忍不住将他抱得更紧。

“还是不够。”

他再度俯下身去，二宫仰着头应和着他，两个人双手寻找着彼此，指尖相碰的时候扣在了一起，彼此手心都是一层薄汗。樱井的膝盖渐渐分开了二宫平摊着的双腿，他捏弄着二宫的掌心，忽然放开了，去寻找关灯的线。

就在这一刻，灯还亮着的这一刻，走廊上传来了别人的声音。

是两个人在大笑着走来的声音，无论是樱井还是二宫，对这声音都十分熟悉，两个人迅速坐了起来。樱井没事人一样将之前已伸入二宫领口的另一只手收了回来，两个人对了一下视线，二宫指了指院子的方向，他们绕了一下，悄声离开了。

那之后，屋子的门被打开了。

7.

二宫一边光脚踩在庭院湿湿的土地上，一边懊悔，他怎么就忘记自己的上司也勉强算是个记者。跟踪和获得情报的本事并不比他二宫逊色。千防万防，却没有防着这老家伙居然会追过来。这是第一件事。他定定神，看着一身西服皮鞋的樱井翻上墙头的利落身影，又继续想，樱井的合作对象看了那篇文章，找到报社去也是很正常的事，他堂堂二宫和也竟然又没想到，这是第二件事。真不知道是为了什么昏了头。

樱井在墙上无声催促着二宫，二宫向他点点头，他自己也想利落地扒上去，结果脚上踩到了石子，反而发出了声响。

屋里对话的声音一下子停了下来，他们的动静被听见了，二宫一下子慌了神，樱井又跳了回来，两个人蹲下身，心照不宣地开始伪造现场痕迹，然后一起拥抱着躲进了旁边的树丛，幸好还是夏天。

果然不一会，通向院子的门被打开了，身边传来脚步的声音，两个人缩在小小的角落里，全靠树叶和阴影遮挡着，他们彼此捂着对方的嘴，听见旁边传来交谈的声音。

“这里有砖头，墙上还有土。”

樱井忽然放开了捂在二宫嘴上的手，二宫惊恐地看着他，却见他坏心眼地笑笑，忽然握住了二宫一只脚的脚腕。

二宫吓得赶忙将两只手都捂回自己嘴上。

“哼，地上还有脚印，还是光着脚，那小x子——”

樱井开始摩挲二宫的脚面，那是刚才踩到石子的那只脚，樱井碰上去的时候，二宫才发现脚侧划开了一个口子，他竟然受伤了。

樱井又看了他一眼。

“他们会不会坐车跑了？”

二宫冲着樱井摇摇头，那意思是他并没开自己的车来，那两人并不能通过这一点判断两个人的去向，樱井放心了，他开的也不是自己平常的车。

果然，接着就响起了二宫上司的声音。

“我去看看，他的车在不在附近，放心，既然今天已经一起吃过了饭，您的事情就一定不会再扩大了。”

外面渐渐传来离开的脚步声，两个人还是不敢松懈，直到那脚步声第二次传来远去的声音，他们才敢探头往外看看。

这下是真的走掉了。

两个人终于直起身来，月光下面面相觑，只见手上脚上都沾满了泥土，脸上也是，他们看着对方丢脸的样子笑了。

樱井拉起二宫的手，“我在箱根订好的旅馆，还没有取消，要跟我走吗？”

二宫当然要跟他走，这次两个人一起翻上了院墙，樱井问二宫还有没有忘记的东西，二宫于是摇摇头。

“我只穿了浴衣，坐着大巴过来。”

“没有窃听器，录音机什么的？”

“有哦，刚才的声音我也有录下来，就录在我的手机上——”

二宫忽然一推，旁边的樱井便顺势先跳了下去。他转过身，张开双手，做出准备要接住二宫的姿势。

二宫却微笑着挑起脚尖，用自己受伤的那只脚轻轻戳了戳樱井西装的口袋。

“刚才把手机塞到这里了。”

樱井失笑，“那你的手艺可真是神不知鬼不觉。”

二宫自上而下认真看着他，“可惜被Sho酱发现了。”

月光下面，没有沾上泥土的那半截小腿白得惊人，仿佛像月亮一样也反射着光芒，上面一道血痕，樱井怜惜地看着他，拽了他一下，让他跳进自己的怀抱。

“以后你要被那位阁下狠狠追杀了。”

“Sho酱不会保护我吗？看在我也给了你礼物的份上。”

“这个嘛——”

樱井蹲下身，将脚受伤的二宫背了起来，刚才在旅馆里握过的小手就在他眼前晃荡。

“说的是呢，要不要保护一下你呢？真是难以决定呀！”

两个人走在夜晚寂静的小路上，樱井没有去开他的车，开车的话，马上就要被别人发觉了，而现在他只想和二宫一个人在一起。

想到这里，他忽然颠了颠背上的人。

“Nino还没有回答我。”

“什么？”

“我说我们两个人早就在交往的时候，Nino没有回答我。”

“那是因为Sho酱忽然一下就亲过来了！”

“所以答案呢？”

“在交往了...”

“那以前呢？”

“以前也是在交往...”

“那第二天又跑到我家门口的理由呢？”

樱井的头马上被拍了一下，“笨蛋，不要问这么细啊！”，身后传来二宫气急败坏的软糯声音，樱井乐呵呵笑了。

夜晚橙红色的光芒混着一处处亮晶晶的温泉，所有的光亮和夜晚的颜色交杂在一起便是箱根。雾气蔓延着向上，渐渐同光芒交织在一起，所谓瞬间便是永恒，这一刻彼此相爱的心情似乎已经随着雾气膨散到了一生那么久。樱井在路边为二宫摘了一朵黄色的小花，后来这朵小花随着温泉的鼓荡从人的发边散入到了粼粼的水波之中，散入到了两个人一起闭上眼睛的时候，颊上那一抹朝阳的红色里。

那正是一个夏天的夜晚和将雨的清晨。

*END*


End file.
